


What If I Fell To The Floor? Couldn't Take Any more?

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Luna Loud has always been bullied by Derik Kingsley and his followers. But not this bad. How long can she stand it?





	1. Chapter 1

Luna Loud looked down the hallways, hoping not to see Derik Kingsley and his followers, Gregory Hale, Calvin Hefman, Mel Marston, and George Haen. _The coast is clear._ Luna thought.

She continued down the hallway. Just then a voice pierced the air. "Hey, Loopy!" It was Derik!

 

Luna spun around. "What do you want?" Luna snarled.

 

"I want ya to suffer dyke!" Derik declared. Derik ran at Luna with full force, and punched her in the face. Luna stumbled back. Derik pinned her against the wall. He grabbed a pocket knife out. Derik ran it across the side of Luna's face. Blood dripped down. Drip. Drip. Luna pushed Derik away.

 

"You shouldn't of done that, Loopy." Derik growled. He ran at her. Soon Luna was on the ground, struggling to breathe. _Inhale, exhale,_ Luna tried to say in her mind. But that didn't work. She was still gasping for air. "That should do it." Derik said, getting up and walking away.

As Luna arose, she felt a searing pain in her chest. She looked down. Her shirt was soaking in blood. Derik had a stabbed her in the chest. Luna tried to carry on but she stumbled to the ground and fell unconscious; blood still pouring out of her wound.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn Loud Jr. headed through the hallways. She was supposed to meet Luna for something. "Luna?" Lynn called. She did that repeatedly for a couple seconds. Then she saw it. Luna's body, bleeding out. Lynn ran to her sister. "Luna!" Lynn flipped her over to examine her wounds.

 

"Ow..." Luna mounded.

 

"Don't worry I'll get help!" Lynn said getting out her phone. She had selected to call Rita. "Come on pick up." That's all Lynn could really do, was wait for her mother to answer the phone.


End file.
